Brotherhood of the Damned
by GreyDune
Summary: Life is fickle and short and filled with small occurrences that shape the future in the most extraordinary of ways. When a darkness takes hold of ones heart, however, it is of little use to counter act it with any amount of light. The darkness in ones heart spreads deep into the soul and resides there, even when they are showered in light. AU
1. Normal

Chapter One:

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."

Helen Keller

There was no doubt in his mind that he was different. Different than his aunt, different than his uncle, and most certainly different than his cousin. The Dursleys of Privet Drive were anything but abnormal, however, and young Harry Potter was left to deal with his abnormalities on his own. At one point, Harry liked to believe he was the normal one, that he was more in tune to society than his mainstream relatives, but over time he grew to relish in his differences. Since childhood, Harry had a way of doing things - unlike children who demanded things from their parents, Harry had always managed to do them on his own. The cookie jar on top of the fridge that his lump of a cousin could not reach would miraculously appear at arms reach whenever the bumbling oaf disappeared to complain to his mummy and daddy, and it would always manage to get back into place before the three managed to come stumbling back into the kitchen. When Dudley would shave his head with a cruel laugh, it would regrow to his prefered length with a week at most. When Aunt Petunia scolded him and forbade him from eating that week, a warm biscuit and some water would always appear on the shelf above his cot of a bed by the time he awoke the next day.

So you see, it's a fair assumption that Harry James Potter was, in fact, not normal. But, the young boy of eleven, was forced to go about his daily life as if he were. He was forced to attend school where his only friend was one Michael Haring, a frail boy a year younger than he, who was just as picked on as Harry was himself. Dudley bullied him day in and day out with his little posse, and his teachers always managed to turn a blind eye to the abuse he was put through daily. When that first owl came, hooing and pecking at the glass, Harry felt a change - both in the wind and within himself. He never would have imagined he'd find himself standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, school list clasped tightly in his clenched fist, eyes wide beneath the wire glasses framing his face. He liked to believe he knew where he would turn up when he was older, and yet looking down the cobblestone streets busy with bustling children his age and older, Harry suddenly didn't know a thing about his future or his present. Hagrid's boisterous voice easily reached his ears, ushering the shell-shocked child into the nearby robe shop where he was placed on a pedestal aside a silver-blonde haired youth with a smug smirk and arrogant silver eyes. Their gazes locked, and Harry suddenly very much doubted he would fit in at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if this was what all the students were like. And yet, as a pale hand was shoved in his direction, the cocky words spewing from the silver-haired boy's mouth, Harry very much doubted he'd ever meet another youth quite like this.

"Draco Malfoy, and you are?" The words in and of themselves were far from cocky, it was merely the tone that made Harry do a double take. It was, however, very nice to not be known by someone who he didn't know in return.

"Harry Potter," he returned wearily, reaching out his own hand to grasp the pale one in return. They shook briefly, Harry barely missing the spark of recognition in Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Well, Potter, stick with me and you'll be fine." And Harry believe him, without a single doubt. The words were firm and true, an underlying promise of loyalty and trust lurking beneath them. Looking at Draco then, standing beside him on the pedestals in Madam Malkin's Robes Shop, Harry was struck by the fire in the silver eyes and he knew he'd never find another friend quite like the one he suspected Draco Malfoy to become.

"I leave myself in your hands," he returned with a soft grin which was matched by the adjacent boy's. The rest of their fittings were spent in silence before Draco was finished and hopped off his own Pedestal.

"I'll see you on the train, Potter." And with a final grin and nod, Draco disappeared from his line of sight, out the jingling door and into the crowded streets. Harry suddenly wished he had the other's company back, suddenly feeling very much alone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Hello everyone, I'm GreyDune, or just Dune. This is my first fanfic on here, so I hope you enjoy! This is an HP AU, not likely to be slash so don't worry those of you who hate it! It's going to be a friend centric version of Draco and Harry, but that's as far as their relationship goes! Anyways, please R&amp;R, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up in a few hours/later on tonight!**_

_**-x- GreyDune**_


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two:

"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

Dumbledore

"Potter," the words wrapped around him like a security blanket, cloaking him from the invasive stares and whispers. Emerald orbs rose to meet silver, once down turned lips twitching up ever so slightly to smile at the blonde he'd met earlier in the day. His fingers fell deftly away from the wire cage in which Hedwig lazed, her snowy feathers fluffed at the sight of the new group of children who had entered the compartment. Ronald Weasley sat adjacent to him, brows furrowed and lips down down in a frown.

"Draco," he greeted in turn, gaze flickering briefly to the two goons at the either side of the blonde. Draco's goonies sneered at the familiar mannerisms of the two. Harry rose from his seat slowly, black robes billowing out around him, barely brushing the ground. He clasped Draco's hand in his, giving it a firm shake. He watched as Draco's gaze flickered briefly to the teen on the other side of the cart before turning to the other himself. "This is Ron," he informed enthusiastically, smiling kindly at the ginger before turning his attention back to Draco. "I was in the cart alone before he showed up." Draco's hum of boredom made him stop speaking and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, gnawing on it wearily.

"We have an extra seat in our compartment, if you would like to join us," Draco mused after a moment of thought, eyes fixed on Harry. Harry seriously doubted the words were a suggestion, but he still found himself glancing towards Ron who was now scowling at the blonde and the two boys on either side of him.

"He's already got a seat," the ginger snapped haughtily, pale lips down turned. Draco's icy gaze snapped back to the other, sneering harshly. For a moment, the raven haired boy had no idea what to do; on one hand, he enjoyed the company of Draco. On the other hand, he enjoyed the presence of Ron. The two boys he stood between now were polar opposites, of that he was sure. And he strongly doubted the two would ever get on well. Harry had never been one to believe he would ever be fought over by anyone, and had anyone ever told him that this would be happening, he'd have called them a bloody fool. "He's perfectly fine without the company of you, Malfoy." Harry wasn't quite sure he liked Ron speaking on his behalf.

"I didn't know he couldn't speak on his own behalf, Weasley." Draco's words might have well been venom with the way they dripped off his tongue, spite and disgusted interlaced with them. Harry's chest twisted with a mixture of discomfort and joy, happy to have someone sticking up for his choices and right of choice, but disliking the hostility radiating between the two. When Ron opened his mouth once more, face growing redder by the second, Harry shook his head quickly.

"I think I'd like to go sit with Draco, Ron. I'll see you at the sorting ceremony!" Quick to take Draco's hand, he dragged the blonde from the cart and a few doors down before finally relinquishing his hold. Draco said nothing, however, and just continued walking, leading Harry and the two lackies down the walkways until they passed through the door leading into a spacious sitting area, a few students glanced up, eyeing the unsorted group curiously before turning their attentions back to their friends. As Draco sat in an empty booth, Harry took the seat directly next to him and the two struck up idle conversation, chatting mindlessly - Draco informing him of the Wizarding World, the houses, and everything else he might need to know.

"First Years, follow me," the shrill, serious woman's voice broke through Harry's thoughts as he walked alongside Draco, hands swinging at his sides. The woman cast her eyes in his direction before leading them into the great hall, parading them down the lengthy walkway and lining them up in front of a stool, a raggedy old hat in the center of it. Names were called and children sat upon the stool, getting sorted almost mechanically. He watched as Draco was placed, near instantly, into Slytherin; watched as Ron was put in Gryffindor, along with a girl of the name Hermione Granger, a girl he'd met in the corridor - a bit of a know it all, but a kind girl none the less. Draco hadn't seemed all too pleased with her presence, but the blonde hadn't said anything.

"Harry Potter," a sudden, deafening silence filled the room as all eyes turned to the Sorting Hat, and Harry as he neared the stool. He lifted his gaze hesitantly, making contact with the aged Headmaster before he turned his back to the man and sat. The worn, warm fabric of the hat rested upon his head, and for a moment, all was silent. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes frantically searched the room.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived," the hat crooned. Soft 'hmms' and 'ah-has' came from the hat. "You could do well in Slytherin, or Gryffindor, Boy Who Loved. You seek recognition, but you have a brave heart." Harry's heart skipped another beat. He could be with either friend he'd made - Draco or Ron. "You are torn between your new friends," the hat mused. Harry sighed, and bowed his head. He didn't really know the houses. "Slytherin!" He gave a start, eyes growing wide as the Slytherin table gave a monstrous roar. He could hear the scrape of a chair and turned his gaze up, once again matching the headmaster's gaze. As he was ushered to the Slytherin table and took his place next to Draco, looking into the eyes of the Headmaster, Harry suddenly felt like he'd done something very wrong - and yet Harry felt, in his very soul, that he'd been placed correctly. Looking now, at the students at his table - his Housemates - Harry was very much looking forward to the oncoming year.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, GreyDune again! So, here's the next chapter. I know it's kinda short and lamish right now, but I promise things will get going soon! I just gotta get all the boring little first details outta the way ;) But anyways, please R&amp;R! :D**


End file.
